deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vance Clark/Fairview City: The Dead Frontier
March 01st, 2017. Sunlight awoke Vance early that morning. He’d managed to find a place of refuge for the night that was at least twice as secure as his previous place of rest. Barred windows and a steel door prevented anyone from bothering him that night. Unless this place gets compromised, he would choose to stay here for future nights. Once he was wide awake, Vance decided to take a look around to find any resources he might make use of. There wasn’t much here in the way of food or medicine, but there was a computer desk with a desktop computer, some pamphlets and notes in the drawers, along with a box of 9mm ammo stored at the back of the bottom drawer. In the back of the apartment there was a bathroom and a kitchen, neither containing much at all, not a single knife or utensil, nor any medicine in the medicine cabinet; not even any dry crackers left behind; making this place appear as if it’d already been searched. Not searched too well, apparently, as Vance soon discovered something that was either missed, or left behind intentionally. There were some book shelves next to the living room setup. Behind the couch that Vance chose to sleep on last night lay a single book that had appeared to have either fallen off the shelf, or left there and forgotten. Vance picked it up and flicked through the pages, seeing some interesting theories about DNA and tissue growth, with questionable material describing the possibilities to cause fast tissue regeneration and force the body to create more muscle tissue over top of adipose tissue. Closing the book out of some slight confusion and a bit of disgust, Vance put the book into an empty spot on the book shelf. As he turned away, the book shelf behind him suddenly slid over along the wall, revealing a hidden safe that had been inlayed into the wall. Without much effort, and even to his own surprise, Vance managed to crack the safe, and upon opening it, found some medical resources such as bandages, a sack half full of bound cash, and a rifle with enough ammo to defend him for a good while; depending on how much he needs to use it. This secret stash shocked Vance, leaving him curious as to what kind of person lived here before him, but he never the less too the rifle and whatever amounts of the money and ammo he could hang onto. After looking around more he found some old clothes in the closet that somewhat fit him well enough, but certainly wasn’t very stylish nor to his liking. With the sun right overhead he decided now would be the best time to go looking for new clothes and anything else he could bring back with him. He entered a couple thrift stores and found some shoes to his liking as well as a belt and jacket, and he found the rest of the clothes he now wears in a grocery store. He also found some food, but unfortunately, most of it wasn’t very tasty. He returned later in the afternoon to his temporary home to rest and think about what he’s experienced so far, where everyone that lived around here had went, and what exactly was going on with those so-obviously changed people out there. He spent the evening flipping through books and notes that he thought might be related to what’s going on, and after locking up tight, soon returned to sleep on that same couch he used the previous night. Category:Blog posts